Recognizing that developmental research funds are an integral part of the SPORE, we commit $175,000 per year to these endeavors. This represents a significant percent in the budget of the UMCCC Prostate SPORE and reflects the continued commitment of this program to the development of innovative translational research in prostate cancer. The focus of the Developmental Research Program is to provide investigators the ability to generate data that would become the preliminary data for an R01 grant application or an equivalent proposal. Investigators from outside the field of prostate cancer are encouraged to apply through campus wide announcements as well as through personal interactions with the SPORE investigators. We developed a stepwise proposal solicitation and review process for pilot projects utilizing a NIH-type PHS 398 format that has been streamlined for rapid turn around of research proposals and which recognizes that these projects may have little preliminary data. Investigators may apply for pilot project grants ($40,000 - $50,000 per year) or seed grants ($5,000 - $10,000 per year). Since 1995 we have funded 52 pilot projects and 61 seed grants with a total investment of $2.5 million. This has resulted in over $20 million in subsequent grants and 101 manuscripts. Dr. Maha Hussain and Dr. Mark Day serve as Co- Directors for the Developmental Research Program. Dr. Hussain is a Professor of Internal Medicine and Urology, and is nationally and internationally recognized for her scientific clinical research expertise in the area of genitourinary-oncology, particularly prostate and bladder cancers. She serves as the clinical expert for the Research Development Program. Dr. Mark'Day is a Professor of Urology and has published extensively in the area of prostate cell biology. He serves as the basic science mentor of the Research Development Program. Dr. Day is the PI of the Urology Training Grant and participates as a mentor in the Cancer Biology Training Grant. Drs. Hussain and Day meet twice with each project investigator to review progress. Project investigators also take part in the monthly SPORE meetings and annual retreat.